


Courage

by juliepowers



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliepowers/pseuds/juliepowers
Summary: What would've happened if April had asked out Andy before he asked her out? AU





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a super short fluffy piece that I wrote super quickly to make me happy lol. It's not great, but it was fun to write :) Leave constructive criticism and suggestions for new works in the comments please! Enjoy!

April was sick and tired of her and Andy not being together. At least three times a day she thought about marching straight up to his shoe shine stand and telling him that he was her boyfriend now and walking away. Shouldn’t it be that simple now that they weren’t in fucking high school anymore?

Right now was one of those times that she either wanted to confess her love for him or smash her head into the wall. Wait. Love? No no that’s NOT what this is. It can’t be. Maybe it was? Fuck. She was in deeper than she thought.

This was actually the closest she had ever gotten to actually doing it. “Fuck this,” she muttered to herself. Apparently a little too loudly because Donna and Jerry both gave her strange looks. “What?” she yelled and looked pointedly at both of them before marching out the door with a purpose. That purpose was to get her man. Or throw up on him. She couldn’t tell what was about to happen. 

Once she rounded the corner that led to Andy’s stand, she saw him and immediately froze. What was she doing? She stood there for another .5 seconds before she quickly turned around to run back to her desk.

“Ludgate!” Shit. April peeked around the corner and saw Andy looking at her expectantly. “Get your butt over here! I got you a muffin. I was gonna give it to you at lunch, but I say you should eat it now and then we could maybe walk over to get a Meat Tornado on your break? We never go anywhere at lunch, and I think we should start because I think being stuck at this stand all day is really getting to me.”

“Uh sure. Yes.” During his speech, April trudged over and took the muffin from his hand and began eating. She hoped that if she spoke as little as possible, he wouldn’t be able to tell that she was about to explode.

“April? You good? You look super sweaty and paler than normal-”

“I think you should be my boyfriend.” What? No, April, no. Why do you do things? When she was done mentally thinking of ways she could talk her way out of this situation (her best option was pretending she was being haunted by a ghost and the ghost took over her body), she noticed Andy was laughing.

“Are you serious? Dude yeah! Duh I’ll be your boyfriend!”

“Yeah I went to this creepy house this weekend and I think this ghost… wait what?”

“I was thinking about asking you, but I kept getting nervous and I was scared that you didn’t like me. Boy, was I wrong! You liiiiike meeee. HaHA I’ve never been asked out by a girl before. This is awesome!” He reached up and gave her an enthusiastic high five. April couldn’t get herself to do anything but return the high five. She was pretty sure her face was going to be frozen like that for the rest of her life and she was never going to blink again.

“Earth to April…”

“Um sorry… I’m just…ahh I don’t know what’s happening,” she chuckled and looked up to him right as he decided to crash his lips onto hers. It was messy and awkward, but it had finally happened. 

“Wow,” Andy said as he pulled away. He kept his face close and she could feel his breath brush her cheeks.

“Yeah…that was nice,” April said as her focus switched back and forth between his crystal eyes and his perfect lips.

“Uhh can I do that again?” 

“Duh,” April said as he covered her lips again. This time was less messy.

This was a lot better than banging her head into the wall.


End file.
